particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Left Party
The''' Left Party of Cobura - The Labour Party (LPC) more commonly known simply as the '''Coburan Left Party, was Cobura's democratic socialist party between 3207 and 3281. It was founded in 3207 under leaders Septimus von Drakan and Gordon Green. The party's youth organisation was the Workers' Youth League. It was replaced in 3281 by the Socialist People's Party, which was in turn re-founded in 3380 as the Coburan Socialist Party. History The Left Party was founded in October 3207 as a protest party aimed at ending the single-party system of The Republic. It was formed as the New Democratic Party, as the only party in Parliament at the time, was exactly the Democratic Party. Due to the trade unions' influence on the democratic movement, it soon turned in to a leftist party with the goal of introducing a more progressive system to the country, as well as protecting the grassroots democracy, workers' rights, and the fair treatment of women. Since its foundation it continued to turn from the left-wing of the Coburan spectrum, to the centre-left, when the Social Congress was re-founded. This lead to several party splits and mergings, which again lead to vast variations in the party's election results. The Left Party participated in several governments from 3209 to 3219. After this, the party remained in opposition for 53 years, until it was included in a near-unity government in 3272. Apart from these terms in government, the Left also headed several left-wing political alliances between 3218 and 3268. Coburan labour uprising period The Coburan labour uprising lasted from approximately 3205 to 3207. Its outcome was the creation of several leftist political parties, most of whom later merged into the Left Party. Several leaders of the peaceful revolution later became powerful MPs for the Left Party, and they got multiple pro-worker bills passed already in the party's first years in parliament. Drakan period From he won the Left leader election in 3207, and until 3240, Septimus von Drakan was the dominating figure of the party, and a symbol of the Coburan left-wing of the political spectrum. He was a previous member of the Coburan Centre Party, and was thus influenced by its laissez-faire economic policies, however towards the end of his party leadership he pushed the party as a whole further towards the left and socialism. Modern party in 3223]]Since the party leadership election in 3240, there were several party leaders, all pushing the party either to the left or the right, but in recent years it had held a moderate left-wing stance on most issues, and was considered the largest true socialist party in Cobura. From around the 3250s, the Left Party has often been described as a leftist catch-all party, as it hosted several smaller internal factions. Also, since the 3250s the Left had co-operated with parties such as the Communist Party of Cobura and the Coburan Social Democrats. The Left Party was in opposition since 3219, before it was included in a Pigeon Party-lead government in 3272. After this, under the leadership of Jack Connoly, the party was expected to face a new wave of neo-liberalisation, and this happened towards the end of the 3270s. New Left in government Towards the end of the 3270s, party leader Jack Connoly with support from 53/100 members of the federal party administration, started a new programme on behalf of the administration. It was called the New Left. The programme's main goal was to move the Left Party towards a more centrist stance, in order to improve the party's relations with the government, and to attract more voters in the upcoming election of 3278. New Left was widely critisised by the media and party members alike for this, and they compared it to what had happened to the social democratic parties across Terra a few decades ago, with said parties embracing neo-liberalism, and going away from their original socialism. Inernational significance The Left Party was the main administrative party of the Majatran Socialist League, and was also a member of the Socialist International. It was also the only Coburan party which sent a delegation to the Alliance of Terran Republics' extraordinary ceremonies around the 3260s. The Left also held strong ties with the Kalopikan Social Democratic Party, and the two formed an alliance aimed at improving their nations' relations to each other. Parliamentary election results See Also *Social Democrats of Cobura *Communist Party of Cobura *Political Parties of Cobura *Labour Unions of Cobura *Socialist International *Coburan Red Bloc *Majatran Socialist League *Workers' Youth League *Internal factions of the Left Party Category:Political parties in Cobura Category:Cobura Category:Politics of Cobura